This invention relates to providing a system for improved medical garments. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for comfortably restraining at least one limb of a gown wearer, while permitting the wearer to receive medical treatment.
Medical garments are used to provide a means for covering and protecting patients and medical personnel. Some special needs patients, such as autistic children, may become frightened when medical personnel are attempting to administer medication. When special needs patients are scared, they may react by violently moving their arms, causing themselves or the medical personnel harm. When the arms of such a patient are comfortably subdued during such procedures, the patient is better protected from injury. When special needs patients are required to be comfortably restrained, one of the designated apparel for such clinical restraint is a straight jacket. The straight jacket does not provide a garment that cooperates with typical medical procedures and treatments, such as, for example, when they involve injections or a need for accessing portions of the restrained torso. Thus, a need for a comfortable restraint exists to permit medical personnel to administer medical treatment to special needs patients while protecting both the patient and medical personnel from harm.